


Run Away with Me Now

by Anonymous



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Rick!” Morty says. Rick makes the mistake of hesitating a moment too long, and Morty doesn’t wait for him to turn before blurting out the next sentence. “Do you - do you want to kiss me?”-A series of short ficlets about Rick and Morty.





	1. Admitting the Truth, ~300w, G

**Author's Note:**

> Lengths and ratings are given in the chapter titles. Fic is marked complete but might get updates in the future ~~when S4 comes out in like half a decade~~.

Morty’s breath is still coming in shallow puffs, his small chest rising and falling with the exertion. Rick must have watched him for a moment too long, because when he looks up, Morty is giving him a strange look. 

“Alright kiddo, good adventure, go to bed, Grandpa’s gotta - gotta get some work done,” he says, already on his way out the door.

“Rick!” Morty says. Rick makes the mistake of hesitating a moment too long, and Morty doesn’t wait for him to turn before blurting out the next sentence. “Do you - do you want to kiss me?” 

Briefly, Rick considers just walking out anyway. 

“Because, because y-y-y-you can kiss me, I don’t mind,” Morty says.

“You don’t _mind_?” Rick finally asks, quirking a brow as he steps back into the room, closing the door behind him for good measure.

“Y-you’ve wanted to, haven’t you?” Morty asks, the question sounding less like an accusation than a request for reassurance. 

“I could’ve kissed you anytime if I wanted to, _Morty_ , but I haven’t.”

“B-b-because you didn’t want me to know?”

“I-I-I don’t know, Morty, I can’t think of - of any other reason not to - t-t-to kiss my 14-year-old _grandson_ who’s suddenly got it in his mind t-to _pity fuck_ me!”

“Umm,” Morty says, and Rick starts patting around his pockets, wondering if he’s got the Mindblower on him. Did he leave it in the garage? “I-if I’m asking asking you to, d-doesn’t that make us equally culpable?”

“Yeah, you’re right, I think that is how statutory rape laws work, Morty.” He grabs the boy’s wrist and pulls him up, planning to take him down to the garage. Better to do it now than wait. Last time he’d had to wipe a week of Morty’s memories when he’d forgotten the damage control.


	2. Cleaning Up, ~200w, T

The sound of a car approaching the driveway makes both of them freeze.

“Aww, shit,” Rick says, while Morty tries to scramble back and push Rick away. “R-R-Rick, you gotta - you gotta get off of me!” 

He falls off the couch reaching for items of clothing, doesn’t bother to get up as he grabs at the telltale yellow shirt and jeans, the crumpled white lab coat - just as he’s getting up, Rick shoves him, nearly unbalancing him again. 

“Upstairs! Go!” he says, then digs a gun out of the couch and incinerates the remaining items of clothing on the floor. So, then, there’s just him and Rick, and the only clothes in sight the mismatched items in Morty’s arms.

It takes a moment to get how this is fixing the problem, but Rick is pushing him again so he makes a run for it. He’s gone, the clothes are gone, but the couch - what if there’s something on the couch —

The front door is thrown open just as Morty hits the top of the stairs.

“ _Dad_! Can you at least put on some clothes before you pass out on the couch?"


	3. Kiss Your Double, ~200w, G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied Mortycest and no Rick in this chapter!

“So… what now?” the other Morty asks, fidgeting with the edge of his shirt as he sits on Morty's bed. He’s filthy, and there’s probably going to be dirt smudges on the sheets later, but it’s not like the bed hasn’t seen worse.

“D-do you want a shower?” Morty asks, mentally kicking himself at his own insensitivity, but other-Morty is already stripping off his shirt, unperturbed. 

It’s weird, seeing his own body. The other Morty is scrawnier than him, ribs protruding uncomfortably, his belly flat, without a hint of the baby fat Morty himself has been slowly shedding. 

It shouldn’t be surprising - after all, that was why he had agreed to bring the other Morty back to begin with. Stranded in the Citadel, without his family, without - without even a Rick… “Please, just for a few days,” Morty had said. “I-I want to see Mom again. I want to see- t-to see Summer and Dad,” he said, tears welling up at the corners of his eyes while he gripped the front of Morty’s shirt.

“You don’t have to watch me like that,” the other Morty says now, looking up from undoing his pants. He grins. “I’m not going to turn into an evil twin and try to take over your life or something. How cliche would that be?”

“H-hahah, yeah,” Morty says, looking away. “W-we’re not Ricks, after all.” He tries not to think about what else Rick would do with a double.


	4. Time Travel, ~200w, T

“You know Rick, it’s kind of funny that in all our adventures, we’ve never traveled through time or- or anything,” Morty says. 

Rick glances at him, but doesn’t dignify him with a response.

“I mean, isn’t - isn’t time supposed to be the fourth dimension?”

“Woah, careful, we got a genius here,” Rick mutters, eyes not leaving the TV.

“Not probability, or- or whatever it is that separates different dimensions”

Rick groans. “I don’t even know where to start with that."

“So, it should be easy for you, right?"

“Didn’t you learn anything the last time we fucked with time?”

The last time you fucked with time, Morty doesn’t say. He’s got his eyes on the goal. “You know, when we went to visit your friend in Oregon that one time, they said—“ 

“I know what you’re trying to do and it’s not working, Morty.”

“They said it was easy, they just used a tape measure."

Rick, finally, crosses his arms and turns to face him. “Alright, spit it out Morty, what do you want from Grandpa this time?” 

“W-well, Mom showed me some old pictures, and yknow, y-y-you looked pretty cool when you were younger.”

Rick’s scowl slowly transforms into a delighted grin. “Aw Morty, if you wanted a double dicking from your rockstar Grandpa all you had to do was ask.”

“Rick!”

"Let's just hope this goes better than the last time we let your dick make the decisions," Rick says, already pulling out the portal gun.


	5. Exhibitionism, ~400w, T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prisoner Rick/Prisoner Morty in this chapter.

“D-don't you think this would be more effective if you - if you got a girl or something? O-o-o-or at least someone a bit older, you know?” Morty asks, the cold air on his bare skin making his voice waver embarrassingly. The tie and boxers are making him feel less clothed, rather than more.

“Trust me, Morty, some people are into this kinda thing,” Rick says, his gaze flicking up and down Morty’s body before he turns away again.

“But aren't - aren't those alternate versions of you, Rick? W-w-why would they—”

Rick turns on him again, and the look on his face makes Morty shut up.

“Y-you think I’m gonna _enjoy_ watching other versions of me salivate over - over my underage grandson, Morty? You think your old grandpa Rick likes this, huh?”

Morty opens his mouth, but there’s nothing he can say to that.

“God, it’s like you - you haven’t been paying attention _at all_ to this whole interdimensional travel thing! Infinite realities, Morty! Do you know what that means?”

Morty shrinks down, Rick seeming to tower over him as he gets increasingly agitated.

“It means - It it it, it _means_ , that anything can happen! There’s - there’s realities where I’m an average person, Morty, there’s realities where you’re popular with girls and Summer has seven heads, you think - y-you really think some sexual deviancy is that far out on the spectrum of possibilities?”

“Aw geez, Rick. S-so it’s a common thing?” Morty asks, knowing as he says it that it’s the wrong question.

“Eughhh, no!” Rick shouts, tugging at his own hair in frustration. Finally, he seems to notice the way Morty’s huddled down, hands half-raised in an unsure attempt at covering himself. He lets out a breath, and his face shifts back to a neutral expression. “I’m just saying there’s less likely things out there. It’s - it's probably a one in million chance it’ll work, anyway.”

When Rick had stripped him earlier, it had been cold and efficient, hands tugging Morty’s pants down in one fluid motion, at least until Morty’s foot had gotten caught and Rick had sent him sprawling with how hard he’d pulled. He’d worked urgently, as if they could be called upon any moment, but now Morty wonders if it’d been disgust speeding him along.

“Yeah, t-t-there’s no way you’d be into that, right?” Morty offers, with a small smile.

Rick looks away and clears his throat. “Yeah, n-no way, Morty.”


	6. Photography, ~400w, M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning in this chapter for Rick taking a photo of Morty during sex, against his will.

In his fucked out haze, it takes a moment to register the click of the camera, and yet another to process the image of Rick looming over him, looking all too pleased as he examines the phone in his hand.

“Oh my god, Rick!” Morty shouts, going from bliss to fear so quickly he think he might have gotten whiplash. “W-w-what the fuck?!” He scrabbles uselessly for the phone as Rick laughs at him and lifts it over his head, using his height against him. 

“You looked so dumb I - I couldn't help it, Morty,” Rick says, shoving him back with a hand to his chest. “Tongue hanging out of your mouth and everything.” Rick rolls his eyes up and sticks his tongue out in what Morty can only hope is a very exaggerated mockery. He growls and renews his efforts, landing a smack on Rick's face and another on the arm holding the phone, almost managing to knock it down.

“Hey hey, calm it down! I'm just kidding, you look great, kid,” Rick says, as though that's some kind of comfort. He tightens his grip on the phone and uses the other to grab Morty's face, pushing him back down into the bed. Before Morty has the chance to kick out, he scoots forward to straddle his legs.

“Y-y-you do know that's child porn, right?” Morty asks, his voice muffled by Rick's palm held over him. He hates the resignation creeping into his voice. “That's so fucked up, Rick.” 

“Huh, you think some creep on the internet might get off on this?” Rick asks, looking back to the phone screen. “Well, it is a pretty good shot,” he says, finally turning it around, letting Morty see it.

His expression really wasn't as bad as Rick had made it out to be. His eyes are half-lidded, cheeks flushed red from exertion and mouth parted just slightly. His skin is marred by love bites down his neck and chest, nipples perked up and swollen from being toyed with, and - and below that, his skinny belly spattered with his own come, the barest hint of lube shiny between his splayed legs.

He swallows, despite himself. 

Rick smiles, knowingly. “Even you'd have to agree, it's too hot to delete, isn't it?”


End file.
